Impmon's Sacrifice
They are in the Unknown World Whisper: Where are we, whis? USApyon: Now which way should we go, Dani? Gumdramon: Dracmon! Taigiru! Ren! Damemon: Yuu! Oppossumon! Airu! Shoutmon: Taiki! Psychemon! Ryouma! Jibanyan: Keita! USApyon: Inaho! Then Nobobodies has appewred, they are fighting and their are many of them Shoutmon: How can we stop them!? Impmon: Don't stops or the darkness will overtake you! It was Impmon and he defeat the Nobodies Impmon: Hurry! Gumdramon: But what About- Impmon: Don't worried about me, just go! Then the Nobodies attacked him, and Shoutmon saved him Shoutmon: Are you alright? Impmon I'm fine. I kidnapped Taiki and the others. But they got away from me. After that, Wizarmon caught them. He's a member of the Organization's 15 Digimon, Wizarmon. The Nobodies is attacked them Damemon: Go away! Then more Nobodies is coming Impmon: It would be cool, if they were on my side. Shoutmon: So you feel, regret? Impmon: Not really. I can have handle those guys. Watch this! He use his power and the Nobodies are gone Gumdramon: Wow! They saw Impmon Fading away Damemon: Oh no! Gumdramon: You Dimwit! Shoutmon: You're Fading away. Impmon: Well, that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack. You know what I meant. Not that Nobodies actually HAVE beings.. right? Anyway, I digress. Go, find Taiki and the other. And, I forgot.... I'm sorry for what I did to them. Gumdramon: When we find them, you can tell them that yourself. Impmon: Wherever. My heart just wouldn't be in it, you know? If I have one. Gumdramon: Impmon. Why would you do that for? Impmon: I'm do this for Veemon, Hawkmon and Dorumon. They are... the only ones I liked... made me feel... like I have a heart. It's kind of... weird... You make me feel... the same... You're Partners in the Castle Dungeon. Now go. He summon and Portal and he's gone, they look so sad Shoutmon: Impmon... They are going to the Portal Gumdramon: This Portal will leads... Jibanyan: Come on! Let's go, already, nyan! They went to the Portal Meanwhile At the Round Room Devimon: This place is looking a bit empty, right? I thought I'd get a little enjoyment watching Impmon throw one last tantrum. But he went a lot quicker than I thought. Jokermon: Maybe he was ready for it. Maybe he put his existence on the line, and won that he'd been longing for. Devimon: Hold on, how would that even be possible? We dont exist, right? What you're saying goes against the laws of nature. Mikeemon: Then, maybe he bet his NON-existence. Either way. He came out a winner. Oh, Impmon. A grifter till the end? Wizarmon: That's insane. He won nothing, and IS nothing. He couldn't stand the emptiness of being without a heart. And THAT led to his demise. He was naive and weak. Apocalymon: But weakness has the power to awaken that which is dormant. It is clear that through his actions, however foolish they made have been, Impmon has touched Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Heart. Maybe HE will soon awaken.